StarGazer Episode 3
:For the primary article on the anime-style story series, see StarGazer. :<---- Go back to Episode 1 :<---- Go back to Episode 2 Opening Theme Song: Leave it alone Whatcha doin' Not much What's this? Don't touch Don't be so curious Just leave it alone It's none of your business Just let it all go I need you I want you Please don't let it be I showed you my feelings How can this be? You turned away from me Whadya say? Keep your mouth shut Don't say a word Just sit back and listen It's all about feeling It's all about trust Just leave it alone Don't touch Episode 3: The Arrival, Part 2 Originally Written: 10:10 PM Monday, May 31st, 1999 AD Romiko: looking towards where the 5 spacecraft landed just moments earlier What the hell's goin' on, Shi? Shiike: confused, and also looking towards downtown [[wikipedia:Tokyo|Tokyo].] I dunno... Romiko: into the sky and screams in fright Shi! Look! Two more of them! to two dots in the sky. As one grows smaller as it heads toward the center of Tokyo, one gets bigger as it heads right for... Romiko: again screams, but this time in terror Aiiiii! That one's heading straight for us! behind Shiike and cowers behind her Shiike: her head to look at Romiko and speaks to her in an angry tone Hey! I ain't no human shield for you to use to protect yourself from what-ever-they-are, ya know! away from Romiko Now let's get behind some real cover! Romiko's arm and drags her off behind a large boulder that sticks up a little on the side facing the opposite direction that the rubble of the Starlet Mall resides. Shiike pushes Romiko under the boulder and then climbs under herself. Romiko: up at the rock, wincing Uh... Shi?... Are ya sure... this's... safe? her eyes tight and shudders. Shiike: look on her face Well... no, not exactly. But, at least we'll be protected against any explosion that might occur from that thing smacking into the earth... flashes white as the spacecraft impacts with the surface and creates a great explosion. Both Shiike and Romiko hold each other as they scream bloody murder. As the screen fades back to normal colors, Romiko starts bawling. Romiko: sobs I... want... to... go... home!!! Waaaaaa! to bawl loudly Shiike: harshly Ssh! Do you want whatever's in that giant golfball to hear you and come over here and find us and do who-knows-what-to-us? still with tears in her eyes, stops crying abruptly and shakes her head slowly. Shiike: Then follow me. gently takes hold of Romiko’s forearm and brings her out from behind the rock and takes her to a small hill above the crater where they can safely peer into the gigantic hole. pans around from facing Shiike and Romiko to a first-person perspective. The view is a gruesome scene: Below them lies a huge crater, spanning as far as the naked eye could see. The crater is so deep, one would have to squint to see the spacepod directly in the middle of the crater. A gust of wind carrying bits of leaves and other lightweight debris appears from the right side of the screen and swirls off to the left side of the screen. pans in slowly until it reaches the edge of the crater, where it fades in on the barely-dented spacepod. The sounds of pistons driving are heard as the door opens on the one-man craft. As the door slowly but steadily opens, the silhouette of a man-like creature slowly appears. Romiko: Eeeeee! clasps her hand over Romiko’s mouth before the alien notices them. Shiike: narrow as she sees the alien step out of his one-man spacecraft and out into the gaping hole of a crater. Hey? He doesn't look like an alien to me... camera slowly inside the crater to the alien, who is shadowed so he cannot be seen. He turns around, and the shadow dissipates, revealing him as a being almost identical to a human; except for a red glass over his left eye, a metal cover over his ear with an antenna popping out of the top... and a tail. Alien: a button on his ear cover and a receiver pops out for him to talk into. He begins to speak. This is Captain Kaklak Vorion. Raiders, report in to me. I need status reports from everyone. Come back. Voice #1: This is First Lieutenant Jakfus Karlou. I have landed safely on the surface. Voice #2: This is High Marauder Zi Teku. I have also landed safely on the surface. Voice #3: This is Naupa Kilion. I've landed on the surface. Voice #4: This is Gogee Taayn. I've impacted. Voice #5: This is Kin Kin Ryou. I've landed. Voice #6: Darliak reporting in. I've laned a spheriball into the gutter... Kaklak: annoyed What are you talking about, Darliak!? Get to work! Darliak: Y—yes sir. Voice #7: This is Death Marshal Dayn. The other 10 raiders are still on their way. Kaklak: Well... they'd better hurry if they want a piece of the action! menacingly Alright... head out! gasps as Kaklak rises slowly into the air and begins to float towards the hill. Shiike: desperately Meek! We gotta get outta here! Otherwise, that guy'll see us! Romiko:her head to face her sister I got ya. But first, there's something I've gotta do... Shiike: curious Oh... and what who that be? Romiko: down the hill while whispering Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! the bottom and quietly cries out to Shiike Wow! That was fun! Come on, sis! You try it! Shiike: her eyes at Romiko uh... okay. down the hill Alright, let's get back underneath that rock. Romiko: eyes Oakee Doakee! Shiike a thumbs-up and gets under the rock gets under the rock just in time to see Kaklak Vorion fly off covered with what looks to be blue flame camera to Oki running through a forest. She looks away from the camera, which is on her right side. camera to Oki’s face. Her eyes widen. camera to show a large, white flame fly by the female ninja. Oki turns her head towards her right side. camera to show another white flame fly by on her right side. camera to once again show Oki’s right side. She instantly stops and waits for a split second before jumping into the air. As her feet reach waist-level, she stops in midair, and turns her body into a horizontal position. A whitish flame appears suddenly over her body and she speeds off at over a hundred miles an hour, destroying all trees and other obstacles before her. camera to show 8 blue flame high in the air flying through the sky in a V-shape to an unknown destination camera to show a far off view of Shiike pulling Romiko out from underneath the boulder. camera to the left side of Shiike’s face. Show a white flash appear upon her temple and her eyes get wide. A sound sounding sorta like “Speeroo” is heard. camera to the right side of Romiko’s face. Show a white flash appear upon her temple, too. Her eyes narrow. That “Speeroo” sound is heard again. Shiike: narrow menacingly as she turns her head to face Romiko Did you feel that? I sense trouble. Romiko: looking into the sky, nods once Let's go. flames appear over both Shiike and Romiko, and they fly off after the 8 menacing flames. ** * * * * * COMMERCIAL BREAK * * * * * ** 8 blue flames land in a sparsely populated area of town, although before the eight aliens landed had been overly populated, since it is the middle of the city. The eight aliens are still in a V-shape, and as the blue flames begin to dissipate, we see Kaklak in front, who is a medium alien with long black hair that reaches down to the back of his knees. Then there is Jakfus, who is a small alien with black hair in the shape of a spike. Next, there is Zi, who is a small alien with black hair in the shape of a flame. Then there is Naupa, a large alien with a black goatee and mustache but his head is bald. Then there is Gogee, who is a medium-sized alien with black hair in the shape of a long ponytail. Next, there is Kin, who is a large alien with black hair slicked back with a few strands of hair hanging loose over his forehead. There is also Dayn, who is tall but surprisingly lean, and he keeps his hair in liberty spikes that lean slightly to his left side—he also has a tattoo of his species' skull shape emblazoned over his face. And finally, there is Darliak, who is a small alien with obviously unkempt, messed-up black hair. Naupa: seconds after the camera takes in all eight of the menacing characters Boss, I'm bored! Kaklak: on his evil face Don't worry, Naupa! She'll come. Then we'll get her for the injustice she caused to my brother! Naupa: under his breath I'm still bored. Kaklak: to face Naupa, looking angrily at his larger lackey What was that you said, Naupa? Naupa: sweat drops appearing suddenly on his bald forehead Uh... fast ...I said... My arm is sore! Kaklak: narrow as he looks Naupa up and down Okay. Darliak: his head up above Kaklak’s right shoulder, sounding really excited So, boss? We gonna strike them in the Arturian pothole, or what? Kaklak: Darliak in the face with the back of his hand without turning around Whatever-the-hell-that-means... no. Now get back into formation before I hurt more than your pretty face! runs back to his position, whimpering Kaklak: his head sideways and looks at his lackeys menacingly through the corner of his eye That goes for the rest of you, too. Got that? Kaklak’s Lackeys: get wide and they nod their heads in unison Uh-huh... Uh-huh...Uh-huh! of Kaklak’s lackeys gulps loudly. Kaklak smirks. Kaklak: his head so that it faces forwards again Good. hears what sounds like distant jet engines getting closer coming from a deep dense forest directly in front of him. Kaklak: grinning She's here. Naupa: downcast Whoopie. Kaklak: to face Naupa What was that!? Naupa: Uh... quick ... Whoopie! Kaklak: and turns back around That's better. Ending Theme Song: Grand Theft (You stole my heart) The day we first met I despised you I hated your guts from the start Then you came out and said that you love me and all that I did was throw up Don't get me wrong: it's not that I don't love you Even though I hated you right from the start You grew on me like some sorta fungus You've committed Grand Theft; You stole my heart! Why'd it have to be this way? Why did you have to go out and say “Take me, I'm yours, I love you” and “I've needed you ever since the start” Can't you see that I love you? Well, no, 'cause I don't let it show Don't you know it's a crime to commit Grand Theft? Especially when stealing someone's heart :''----> Continue to Episode 4'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Fiction Category:Stories